The Assassin
by DreamHunter00
Summary: He'd been caught. For the first time in his career as an assassin he, Killua Zoldyk, had been caught. But staying and living in Konoha meant getting away from his family, knowing life he had never had before. He could make...friends. Rated T to be safe.
1. Caught

**Hello people! I know I shouldn't be starting another story as I haven't updated The x Hunter x Fairy x Alliance in 2 weeks…but I can't help it. Inspiration struck, and I just had to write it! I was watching the latest HxH episode (124) yesterday and it hit me how much Naruto and HxH are alike! I read that Kishi was heavily influenced by Togashi. Is that true? And seriously I'm hoping I can update The x Hunter x Fairy x Alliance soon, 'cuz I'm hoping to write a sequel to it which will be a Fairy Tail and Naruto Xover, I think; and after that another HxH and Naruto Xover, which I don't believe will be related to this. Then I am having them all together in an ultimate finale against all evil.**

**Wow! I'm getting really ahead of myself here, aren't I? OK and forgive me for any mistakes here. I've only watched Naruto until the beginning of the Chunnin exam arc. And like in my other story, Naruto-verse and HxH-verse exist in the same world, dimension ect. Think of it as the Elemental Nations (Naruto-verse) are a different country than Hunter Islands (HxH-verse). I really don't want them suddenly dropping into different worlds, dimension and whatever. And Killua was taught the basics of Nen by Illumi. Now enough talking, and on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter One: Captive

* * *

A small dark figure sped through the night. He'd been stupid. He should have checked to make sure his targets' companions were dead. Killua knew this mistake was going to cost him. The targets' companions were hot on his tail. To him it had looked like they were dead, there was too much blood all over them and he knew when he disembodied the targets heart the blood hadn't splattered. Killua had believed that he merely forgot that he had already killed them. He hadn't wanted to kill anybody but this was his punishment as he had refused to go on a mission yesterday.

Damn, these shinobi were good. He winced as a kunai lodged itself under his shoulder. He made a sharp turn, hoping to lose the ninjas. Silva had called them ANBU. They were supposedly the best in the village, maybe even as good as Silva himself. This was a scary thought because he couldn't even land a blow on Illumi much less his father. Yet, what baffled him was that he had dared challenge them when it had been engraved into his mind that he was never to fight anybody stronger than him. He sensed somebody above him. Killua snapped his head up but was too late. The sharp blow he received to the back of his neck had knocked him out cold.

* * *

He woke up to bright light and equally bright blond hair and blue eyes, darker than his own. His target, he realized, Uzumaki Naruto. The 9-year old he had been hired to assassinate by somebody named Danzō. Apparently he was the Kyūbi or something. But something seriously made him doubt it. He was in an interrogation room he realized.

"I think it's him, jiji. But his eyes were black before." The blond said confusedly. But Killua's sharp intake of air drew their attention to him. Killua struggled to get up but looked down to see that he was restrained by chains. He looked up with a blank face and was surprised to see a kind, grandfatherly old man dressed in white and red robes. He quickly morphed his face back into a mask of indifference.

"What is your name, child?" The man asked. So this was the famed Sandaime Hokage. He didn't look like much of a threat, but Killua could tell from the powerful aura around him that this man was strong.

"Killua. Killua Zoldyck." He said quietly and without emotion. He looked straight into the old man's eyes, trying to gouge his reaction.

"And what were you doing exactly?" He asked in the same tone. Killua had expected him to jump back or at least react coldly, but the Hokage didn't. Deciding to trust him Killua told him about his mission and that he had been manipulated by somebody because he had backed off at the last minute. The Hokage stood facing away from him, thinking. He left out a lot of things and most importantly who hired him. He knew Danzo was part of the village he was in, Konoha. Killua also had a feeling that Danzo was the one that had manipulated him, but couldn't be sure, as he didn't know how Danzo did it.

"Killua-kun, I have decided that you join will become a shinobi. You already know an S-rank secret, and it would be very harmful to Konoha if I allowed you to leave. I will tell your family. When you reach the age of 19, at which time you will be considered an adult both in Konoha and in the Hunter Islands, you may sign a contract and leave Konoha." The Hokage announced, pausing for a breath and then continuing. "You will be given more information as you get closer to turning 19. When you turn 12, I will allow you to go back to Hunter Islands to take the Hunter Exams if you choose. At your current skill level, though you could already be a genin, you will be placed at the Academy in the same year as Naruto-kun" Killua looked around for said blond but saw that he was no longer in the room. His chains dropped to the floor. As he stood up the leader of the village smiled and said

"Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato, Killua Zoldyck."

* * *

"Hokage-sama, are you sure the boy is trustworthy? After all, he did try to kill the Kyuubi." Danzo said boldly. Sarutobi frowned. His old friend had changed so much over the years.

"Container of the Kyuubi, Danzo" He corrected. "And I'm not sure, but it will be easier to keep an eye on Killua Zoldyck if he is here and not where his family can protect him. As they say 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" he finished. Sarutobi wasn't sure that it was wise to let Danzo in on his plans. He had and still was 'deceiving' him about ROOT.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Now...REVIEW! I need love *pouts* I need at least 2 reviews to update unless, of course, my muse strikes me again. Until the next time!

Ja ne


	2. First Impressions

**A/N: I'm back! Now on with the chappie! **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Academy

* * *

*Time skip 3 years*

His eye twitched. It annoyed him that so many people doubted that he had passed the graduation exam. Sure he was 9 where the others were 12, but that didn't exactly matter since he could beat most of them to watched the foolish girls prayed to get on Sasuke's team.

"Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto," The number of praying girls decreased. Killua never did really understand why nobody liked Naruto. He was annoying but the hatred seemed deeper than that. "and Zoldyck Killua" Iruka finished. That was strange, a normal team was made of two boys and one girl...whatever, did it really matter. He could feel the heat of the glares on his back. He kept his face impassive on the outside, but inwardly he was laughing his head off. He went back to reading a book on nen_. _The village library, as he discovered a few years ago, had a very extensive collection of information on nen. All the more helpful to him; he could learn to use both nen and chakra. He tuned out for the rest of the lecture.

"Since we have an extra person, I examined the student with the best chakra control be the extra student. Sakura, you will be trained to be a ninja specializing in medical ninjutsu." Iruka finished the lecture.

* * *

Naruto looked out to the hallway. They had been waiting for their sensei for 2 hours now. Iruka-sensei had left a while ago. Naruto was getting fidgety. Killua sighed and shut the book. He watched Naruto as he stuck the chalk board eraser in the sliding door. This was not going to work. He stood up and walked up to Naruto.

"You do realize that isn't going to work. Our sens-"He was cut of by the sound of the door sliding open and much to the white hair boy's surprise the duster landed on the silver head of their jounin sensei. He face faulted as the blond laughed his head off. He saw Sasuke scrutinizing their new teacher at the corner of his eye. The jounin picked the duster up and eyed the children and announced lazily

"My first impression of you is...I hate you. Meet me on the roof in 3 minutes." And he went out with a poof.

* * *

"Tell me about yourselves. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams." Kakashi looked down at the new genin hopefuls. They were like all the others. Brats, believing it was great and wonderful to be a shinobi.

Uzumaki Naruto. Passed with the record of the lowest scores for 10 years. Had a lot of potential but was being wasted. Kakashi labeled him as the 'Idiot'.

Uchiha Sasuke. Rookie of the year. Lots of potential, like his brother, but the drive for revenge was unhealthy and unhelpful. The title of 'arrogant bastard' went to him.

Zoldyck Killua. The most interesting of the three of them. He was 3 years younger and looked like he could be like Sasuke if he had chosen, a revenge driven prodigy, but instead he was a quiet calm prodigy by assassin standards. With more one on one help he could be on par with Itachi at age 9. What prevented him was not in his control; his fighting style was much too cautious and he seemed to have lost one on one battles before he even entered them. It had gotten better as he learned Nen. But Kakashi could also sense a little devil in there. The boy was an annoying brat.

"Why don't you show us how it's done sensei?" Ice blue eyes burned with defiance.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi."

*cough* "Scarecrow" *cough* Kakashi ignored the little brat. At least he had gotten somebody slightly productive. He had been quite relieved when he hadn't gotten the pink haired Sasuke-fanatic. A few years training as medic-nin would do her a load of good.

"I have many likes and dislikes. My hobbies…" he let out a perverted giggle. "You're not old enough to know yet, and especially not you white-haired brat!" He finished lazily. He watched the Zoldyck resisting the urge to crispify him and mentally laughed. He tuned out the rest of their introductions. Kakashi knew what to expect from them. This was to help them get to know each other. He quickly, but still lazily told them to be at Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 5 am without eating breakfast.

Kakashi then headed to the bar. He needed something more than porn tonight, like sake. He knew he'd be drunk, but the kids probably wouldn't notice.

Frustrated, the jounin clenched his fist. The council wouldn't stand the idea of Last Uchiha failing to become a nin. They would also want his sensei's son kicked off the team. This would make the Assassins mission harder. Thank God, Hokage-sama put them together. When he passed the 'arrogant bastard' and 'brat' he could also pass the idiot. He sighed and reached for the sake bottle that had been set forth by the bartender.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I've been really busy with school and then I got sick! oTZ I don't write very long chapters so I'll try to update quicker. Forgive me! :'(**

**Also, I tried watching Bleach since many people recommend it to Naruto fans. I didn't like it! I hated it! The characters were the only things I did like. Now I'm trying to make myself like it but IT ISN'T WORKING! GAH! I think it's because of the female characters. Despite being a female, I have an aversion toward females in books, movies, anime, or manga, unless they are exceptional ****characters, side ****characters, the anime/manga/book/movie has no romance (most movies do fit romance in somehow), or the story revolves around girls like in mahou shoujo anime/manga. Is that weird?**

**********Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! And thanks to those who have already reviewed!**


	3. The Bell Test Part 1

**A/N…Look who hasn't died yet! I know right, big surprise but I'm back with another. I apologise profusely. I have had a lot of tests and projects, but luckily there's only 4 weeks left of school! YEAH!**

**Many of you seem to like the idea of Naruto and Killua becoming best friends and protecting each other. I will try to fit it in there even though that wasn't really my original plan.**

**To Guest: I played with the characters' ages a little**

**Naruto-12 turns 13 on October 10, Sasuke-12 turns 13 on July 23, Killua - 9 turns 10 on July 7, Kakashi-25 turning 26 on September 15, Asuma-29 turning 30 on October 18, Kurenai-27 turning 28 on June 11, Gai-31 turning 32 on January 1,**

**Kiba-12 turning 13 on July 7 Shino-turned 13 on January 23 Hinata-12 turning 13 on December 27 Chouji-turned 13 on May 1 Shikamaru-12 turning 13 on September 22 Ino-12 turning 13 on September 23 Lee-13 turning 14 on November 27 Neji-13 turning 14 on July 3 Tenten-turned 14 on March 9**

* * *

Naruto dragged his feet to Training Ground 7. He yawned loudly, earning glares from early rising villagers. He vaguely noticed Sasuke, Sakura and the midget before drifting off to Sleep land.

3 hours later #._.#

Sasuke stood against a tree, fighting to keep his eyes open. Sakura sat with her back to another tree with her knees pulled up to her chest. And Killua sat cross-legged in the middle of the field with brightly colored candy wrappers littered around. They looked even more helpless than the previous bunch. They didn't even deserve his flimsy excuses. Kakashi only gave excuses to people who were worthwhile. He was not happy. When Hokage-sama first gave him the team and read Kakashi their files, he'd thought he might actually have to go through with his promise to Gai. But then again he would be honored to teach such talented future ninjas. But after actually seeing them he was sorely disappointed. These wannabes were not going to pass!

"I've set the timer for 12pm"the jounin only sopped for a second to wake a sleeping Naruto with a sharp nudge with his foot to his head. The grey haired man continued briskly. "That gives you 4 hours to get these" he said holding up 3 bells. Naruto rubbed his head while squinting his eyes at Kakashi.

"There are 3 bells and 4 of us."Sakura observed. 'CHA! This is a test of love SHANNARO! Sasuke and I are going to pass this test together and then he is going to profess his undying love to me. After that we'll become jounins and then we're going to RULE THE WORLD! SHANNARO!' A cackle broke Sakura out of her delusions.

"That is very observant" Killua said imitating an old man's voice. But his giggles were soon stopped by a punch to his head. "Why are you here anyways? You aren't even part of this team." Killua was definitely a curious one. Kakashi pulled the 2 apart forcefully before Sakura beat the little boy senseless even though Kakashi was sure Killua would be able to escape.

He turned to the 8-year-old "Sakura is part of Team Seven unofficially as of the fact that she needs to take missions as well as take a test." Then he glanced at the pinkette "The person that doesn't get a bell will fail and go back to the academy. He or she will also not get lunch." He continued to explain the rest of the bell test. The four genin had dark aura surrounding them as well as a loud growl from their stomachs in unison. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Come at me with the intent to kill." This seemed to break the four out of their thoughts.

"But that's dangerous!" Sakura cried with genuine worry in her eyes. Sasuke stared at her as if saying 'Are you serious?' And Naruto just stared at her incredulously. Sakura shrunk under their gazes and looked down. Killua sighed.

"Ready, GO!"Kakashi's voice echoed throughout the field. Sakura hurriedly ran intoa bush, and Sasuke performed an extravagant high double somersault before disappearing into the trees that Konoha was famed for. Killua's figure had blurred and then vanished without a trace, but Kakashi could still sense his chakra signature. Three of his four students had left to hide only leaving behind a cloud of dust fom their overly expolsive starts. Kakashi assumed that Naruto had left as well, and turned his the jounin whipped around noticing a dak silhhouette in the clearing dust. He knew Naruto was trying to use the dust as cover..._eh, might as well put on a show for them. _

The dirt had cleared, and now it was plainly obvious that Naruto's efforts would be fritless, but the blond forged on. _Effort plus a bit of smarts plus a little bullheadedness equals SUCCESS! _With that the jinchurikki ran at Team 7's sensei even faster. Naruto created 3 clones to run brows drew closer together as Kakashi reached into his holster. _Weapons? Kunai?Shuriken? _He nearly face faulted when the jounin pulled out what looked like_ PORN! GAH!_

xXxXxXx

Killua raced towards the spot where he'd seen Sasuke disappear into. The assassin sped to the clearing up ahead hoping to see the Uchiha. _Oh dear lord! Does the pink head idiot even know how to hide?! _Killua nearly face faulted when he saw Sakura "hiding" in the bushes. She was so goddamn visible with her pink hair and bright red dress; she wasn't even dressed like a proper shinobi! _I could have killed her and she would never have known...NO I need to stop thinking like this! _Killua made sure he was in Zetsu and using Shadow Step before moving past the kunoichi.

His eyes swept over the field looking for the raven. " I'M NOT LIKE THE OTHERS!" Sasuke's shout was followed by the sound of...raging fire! Killua hid behind a tree and peeking out enough to watch the fight without being barbecued or seen.

* * *

**I really apologize for the short and not full chappie. The second part will be out soon!**


End file.
